Her champion
by Merakii
Summary: A year has passed and Ferelden had the war against the archdemon. Although the blight has been over come, it's threat has never been greater. Witnesses speak of a woman dressed in white welding unheard of power. The chantry has begun to look at the mages, in fear that this woman is a powerful mage used to take them over. Thus tension grew causing civil war.


It was nearly sunrise. Leah could feel the warmth from the morning sun fill the air. Soldiers fought, some giving their last breaths, against the dark spawn. Smoke filled the skies, lit with a briliant red from the fires below it. Blood filled the streets of the allianage and even RedCliff. Many brave people have already died at the hands of this blight. Leah didn't want to see it continue any longer. The Archdemon had grown weak from battle. Its wings were torn, unfit for flight. Even its eye suffered a burn from a mage. Leah gripped onto her sword and looked at Alistar. As soon as their eyes met, Alistair ran towards her. She only gave him a warming smile and ran to the dragon before he could reach her. Using the surrounded rubble, Leah launched herself onto the Archdemon. Thrusting her blade into its head. A blood curtling scream escaped its lungs as they both dissapeared into a flash of light. Everyone had been knocked down, nearly blinded and suffered cuts from the fall.

Alistair stood up and could see the Darkspawn fleeing below. Soldiers cheered as they pushed them back. Others cried, knowing that it was all over. The blight was over. Ferelden could find peace once again. Feeling his heart drop down to his stomach, Alistair turned his head to the Archdemon. Breathless and covered in blood, he looked at Leah, still holding onto her sword. Without hesitation, he ran to her body. He called out to her, wanting to see her beautiful smile again. Wyne and Lilianna gave a moment of silence to their beloved friend.

 _"It was the first time in years, I have seen a sunrise so beautiful. Seeping through the smoke, the sun shone bright, painting the sky in criliant colors. It was the beginning of a new day, a day of celebration for Fereldan. For us, it was the day we not only lost a leader, but a friend."-Lilianna._

It was morning. Cold from the autumn winds. Lilianna looked up at the sky to see the sunrise. The sun touched the edges of the mountains, creating a halo around them. A year has past since Alistair became king. It was as though his mind had changed after the Archdemon was killed. The throne was already his to have, but he grew more enthusiastic. It was that day when everyone parted, to live out the rest of their lives. Lilianna relived the day over and over in her head. A memory that seemed could not be easily forgotten, or even put aside. She had left before the burial, unable to watch her friend return to the earth.

Lilianna returned her attention to the temple of sacred ashes, walking inside. Since the discovery of the urn, people have come to repair what once was here in her honor. Others have come to pay their respects or for knowledge. It was just recently that a secret room had been found. It held prophecies and sacred texts reguarding Andraste. Few are aloud to enter, since these are the only althentic texts from the time of Andraste. It was here that Lilianna had spent the year, learning and reading the prophecies. Rumors have begun to spread about the return of Andraste. That she was going to be reincarnated, or even rise from the grave. Most has been but only rumors, but few have witnessed the cause of the rumors. The Faitally ill have been cured and the darkspawn in orsamar have dwindled in numbers. Each happening whilst a woman stood in a white battle dress. It was here, inside the temple, where Lilianna wished to find answers. To see if this woman was the return of Andraste or someone of concern.

Many scrolls have been studied at, none have spoken of her revival. Lilianna skipped to the last prophecy and gently pulled it off of its shelf. Opening it, she had noticed it was short and dated to occure a year ago. It read : "On the 5th darknest day, 5 have now been taken. One will be chosen, as her Champion." For such a long time ago, it was odd to see a prophecy made for this era. The prophet who had written these prophecies has been dead for centuries. Yet he saw centuries into the future.

Lilianna was amazed at her discovery, but was also frightened by it. If this prophecy came to happen, then she knew Andraste hasn't been resurected. Instead, someone she knew to be dead, until now.

"Sir, more reports of the white Lady have been sumitted." Commander of the Royal guard informed Alistair. "The chantry insists that they are investigating the matter, sending out templars to trace her magic."

Alistar looked at the commander from behind his desk, giving him a slight nod. A warm fire crackled in the fireplace, lighting up the room. Since the end of the blight, tension had begun to rise between templars and mages. Since the first sighting of the White Lady, the chantry has been looking at the circle of Magi. They continue to claim that the White Lady is no mage of the circle, suggesting that she may be an apostate. Even after trying to pursuade the chantry to find a new lead, they only pestered the mages further. Now, it has grown larger than just about the White Lady. Either sides have grown to hate the other, an all out war against Mages and Templars.

"Sir." the commander said, getting Alistars full attention. "A man requests to see you. He says he once faught along side the Hero of Ferelden and yourself."

Alistar glanced past the commander at a short, red haired dwarf in silverlight armor.

"Orghen!" Alistair smiled, inviting him in. "How were your travels?"

"They'd be fine if bloody mages or templars weren't tryna kill ya." He scowled, taking a seat beside Alistair.

"In your Letter, you said you spotted the white Lady.."

"In the deep roads." Orghen told him. "I wouldn't of returned to Orsammar if it weren't for the kings request. Men have seen her work before, but this was the first time we have seen her. This White Lady, she-"

Orghen stopped, mid sentence when the commander returned, in panic. The war has moved to Denerim. Apparently the templars have picked fights with the city's mages.

"It looks like our conversation has to be continued some other time..." Alistair sighed, running out of the office, barking orders. Maids moved aside, frightened by the sudden panic. Alistair ordered the arrest of all thoes involved. It was then he knew the peace would not last. Orghen ran his fingers through is rough, short hair, letting out a large sigh.

Even at the royal palace, they dared to battle. With the concern of safty, arresting them was the only course of action. Although, Alistair knew he was going to have an earfull from the chantry. Continuing to order his men to bring them into the throne room. He wanted to speak to them personally. As he did so, Orghen tried to grab his attention.

"Alistair!" he spat, finally getting eye contact. "We need to visit Leah's grave."

Surprised by his words, Alistair took amoment to process them.

"You want to see her, now!? when we have templars and mages at our door step!?" Alistair asked histerically. "I would be more than happy to visit her right now, but seeing how we have people trying to kill each other inside my house, she has to wait."

Alistair rushed off to his throne room, Orghen following close behind. It was a large room, one decorated with paintings and tapistries. Mages and Templars, both stood with their hands bound together, ready to continue their quarrel. If they weren't inside the palace, Alistair guessed that they would still be fighting. Hands bound or not.

"It disapoints me to see allies fight over such a petty thing, mostly since we still have the threat of darkspawn." Alistair breathed. "I persume that this quarrel began because of the recent rumors or the White Lady? yes?"

Looking at the Templars, who refused to make eye contact, he could tell that he was right. The mages kept their backs straight, eyes never leaving the King.

"But, seeing how I was not there, I can only guess what had occured." He said, looking at the templars. "I would like to hear your reasoning to why these mages would be involved with this, 'White Lady' ?"

One templar looked up at the king, volenteering to speak for the rest of them. He was young, but older than the rest. New recruits, possibly, eager to get into battle. Stepping back, Alistair let him step forward to speak his reasons.

"We noticed mages sneaking around in the markets. If they didn't have anything to hide, we figured they wouldn't be sneaking around." He explained. "So we followed them, finding a secret society of them. It was only natural for us to think that they could be behind plotting with the White Lady!"

Each mage looked ready, wanting to zap him or catch him on fire. Tension grew, quick, between them.

"I am well aware of this orginization, it is a place for mages to go who cannot go to the circle." Aliser told them. "It is because we cannot trace them, the circle cannot take control of it. But we have been watching them closely... As noble your action may have been, it is not good to accuse someone because of who they are."

"You're siding with them?!" he spat. "Are you not a templar?"

Alistair stepped forward, becoming irritated by the boys arrogance.

"The job of a templar is not defined by killing mages, it is to protect the mages from abominations. To fight along side them. And same can be said about the mages. They are to fight along side templars, to keep them on the right path..."

Alistair glared at the young templar before turning around to join Orghens side.

"Fight along side those freaks?!" He laughed. "Are you mad!? I'd rather sell myself to the darkspawn..."

Flexing his arms, the templar pulled out of the rope that bounded him. In his hand, a hidden knife he used to cut through it. The others followed him, including the mages who burned the rope. The guards ran to stop them, but the mages paralized them. They were going to finish them, for good. Alistair drew out a sword, ready to stop the quarrel. Even Orghen smiled, pulling out his battle axe. They had knocked down a few people before Alistair could see a bolt of lighting come his way. His shield was metal, there was no blocking it.

"Damn!" he spat, waiting for the impact. It was in that instant, a flash of bright light moved infront of him. It was a woman, wearing a white battle dress with long, blonde hair. everyone stopped, in awe at what they were seeing. Orghen shook his head, cursing under his breath. Alistair studied the woman from behind, his heart nearly dropping to his stomach. It was the White Lady, come to stop a petty quarrel. It was also then when the double doors of the entry had swung open. Lilianna stood their, panting like she had been running.

"Nice to see you again." the woman said to Orghen with a nod.

Orghen dipped his head, glaring at Alistair. Her voice, it was familiar and Alistair knew whose it belonged to. The woman glared behind her with her light blue eyes and a warm smile.

"It seems as though the chantry has reasons to believe that I am an Apostate, secretly plotting with the Circle of Magi." She sighed. "But let me tell you this, I am no ally nor am I an enemy to any one. I am no mage of the circle, nor am I in any alliance to the mages. So before you start pointing fingers, it would be wise to look at the ones closer to you.."

The templar backed down, mostly out of fear. Even the mages cowarded at her glare. using the moment to their advantage, the guards rebound their hands. Now in metal cuffs. They planned to only let them go, but seeing how they put the kings life in danger, that was unlikly. Lilianna waited for them to be cleared out before proceeding into the throne room. She too seemed to be in shock, looking at the woman before her.

"When?" Lilianna questioned her, holding up the scroll.

The woman sighed, knowing what was in the scroll. Finally, she turned around and faced Alistair. Tears had already swelled out of his eyes, studying her. Lilianna knew he must be in shock, they all were. It was when she read the scroll, she knew who the white lady was. From the looks of it, she also knew that Orghen had found out as well.

"Leah..." he whispered, almost in denial. "You were- how?"

"It was a year ago...The very day I died." Lea answered Lilianna. "Dark things are brewing, terrible things. That prophecy in your hands is the only key you have. So i will tell you that the blight may be over, but its threat has never been greater...Alistair, do know that no gray warden can ever be resurected, not even by blood magic. That is why I must leave.."

"Your leaving?!" He said, surprised. "You show up, after a year of being dead, and you are just going to leave?"

Leah stepped back, nodding.

"It is not my place to stay, it would only cause you trouble if the chantry thought I was working with you...Even the circle would begin to question your trust. " Leah told him. "I am not the person I was the day I killed that dragon...I've changed and a palace is no place for me."

Lilianna stepped forward, touching Leah's shoulder.

"Alistair, Im just as upset about this as you, but she is right. Your position as king could be threatened if she stayed." She told him.

Alistair lowered his head, accetping that they were right. Leah knew she had hurt him more by showing up so sudden, but this was her only chance to warn them.

"I leave, trusting you will use what I've told you to good use, and maybe we just may cross paths again.."

Leah looked at Alistair, wanting to embrace him one last time. Though time was running short. It wont be long until the chantry or the mages have noticed their allies are missing. They will begin to look at one another, trying to blame the other for their dissaperance. Now, it was there that she was needed the most. To stop the rumors and to stop the Templars and Mages from killing each other. Lea marched out of the palace, letting everyone catch a glimpse of the white lady. Then, everyone will know she is not Andraste. Nor will they believe she is an apostate. Leah carried a sword on her hip, no staff or weapon of enchantment. It was her very own sword, starfang, and she would never dare to change it.

Lilianna looked at Alistair, who had begun to pace. it was only natural to be shocked to see the one you loved most come back to life. Even she was trying to wrap her head around it.

"Damn it, Alistair!" Orghen yelled. "If I hear your boots chatter one more time, im going to cut them off!"

Alistair stopped, sending him a nasty glare. Rushing between them Lilianna tried to calm Alistair, yet also sending Orghen a look of her own. He was already on edge from seeing Leah, he didn't need something else to set him off.

"Alistair, we are just as confused as you are...but right now, whats important it trying to figure out why this is all happening. " Lilianna tried to tell him.

"This is not like it was back in camp, when we can stick our nose into anything we want and get away with it...Im in no possion to be caught sneaking around, I have to stop this war as a king, not a gray warden." Alistair told her.

"Leah showed herself for a reason. she risked a war to give us these hints." Lilianna said, raising the scroll in her hand. "...Something happened the day she slayed the Archdemon, the prophecy states that now five gray wardens have sacraficed themselves, one will be choosen as her champion. And i dont think _her_ is Andraste. "

"Also, didn't She say she wasn't the same, as if it is something within her that has changed since she has died...In orsammar she killed over half of the Dark spawn, rumors have it thats not the only miracle she has performed..." Orghen added.

Alistair only rubbed his temple, proccessing everything he had just witnessed. Leahh was alive. but how? Her soul was destroyed with the Archdemons. Leahh herself even said Gray wardens cannot be revived after that. Yet, she was.

"Alistair...we need to visit Leah's grave." Lilianna said, touching his shoulder. "It may have answers to how she was resurected."

Alistair looked a Lilianna and nodded.

"I will send word of my departure, her grave is far. In the Weisshaupt fortress." Alistair sighed. "I will have my men prepair us, for now you should rest. If this is like our previous ventures, sleep will be hard to come by..."

Alistair gave them a forced smile and rushed back to his office. They knew the real reason why he wanted to Leahve. He was hurt. As the king he is supposed to show no weakness. It couldn't be helped, though. Anyone would be emotionally compromised after witnessing what he did. Even they are hurt and confused.

"I wasn't there when she died..." Orghen sighed. "I'm sure she was pretty badass..."

Lilianna smiled, unable to hold back a laugh.

"She was..."


End file.
